The present disclosure relates to multi-user, client-server based systems, and, in particular, to systems and methods for managing the updating of user data to a large audience of users.
In general, an online platform, such as, for example, a social network, a multi-player online game or a messaging service, can be used by hundreds of thousands or even millions of individuals who use client devices to interact with other individuals within the platform. For example, in an online gaming implementation, users may interact with each other in a virtual environment. The users may work to accomplish tasks, acquire assets, or achieve a certain score in the online game. Some games require or encourage players to form groups or teams that can play against other players or groups of players. In a social network, multiple users may be logged in and “following” or receiving content such as text, images and video from other users in real or near-real time. In a real-time messaging system, users may receive messages from or subscribe to services that distribute information (e.g., road conditions, flight status, sports scores, stock market quotes, etc.) to millions of users simultaneously.
The state of a virtual environment, network or system can change over time as users provide input to the system and various events unfold as a result of the input. It is desirable for the state of the system to be consistent for all users at any given time, so each user is kept apprised of activity and no user(s) have an unfair advantage or access.